Sins
by VaMpIrElUvEr1333
Summary: Cameron laine wants to kill bishop for killing her family. Cameron is a strong vampire hunter and has a vampire clan by her side to help her battle bishop,but what if Francios, her ex boyfriend still loves her? And what If the glass house gang can help?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any wonderful characters in my fan-fiction except for Cameron, my clan, and my plot Rachel Caine owns the rest.

P.S. Claire, Shane, Michael, and Eve are in this but Claire and Shane are not together there just friends, but Michael and eve are together, and this takes place in the middle of feast in the book feast of fools

p.s.s. PLEASE REVIEW! CRITICEM IS WELCOMED ALWAYS! IF I GET A REVIEW I'LL PUT UP MORE CHAPTERS.

where Amelie and Claire stand up to bishop,and the setting is morganville.

Chapter 1: Hunter or hunted?

Cameron POV

I can do this! I keep telling myself over and over again. I can walk into the feast and stand up to Bishop, Ysandre, and Francios. I mentally sighed, Francios, I loved him so much, but he betrayed me, he used me to get closer to my family and then let Bishop come in and kill them all right in front of me. No! I yelled at myself. I hate Francios he killed my family, the one's that I loved. My mom, dad, little sister, aunt's, uncle's everyone! I'm glad I have my Vampire clan by my side to help me through this . When Bishop killed my family I ran, like a coward. I was only fourteen years old I didn't know what to do so I just ran far away from Tennessee. I went to all different states, but I finally decided on Washington. I was a homeless and lonely fourteen year old girl until I ran into Shelly. Shelly is like a mother to me. She took me in to her Vampire clan with open arms even though I was a human. I tell her everything and she gives me motherly words of wisdom when I needed them. She once told me before she got turned she had a child that I looked at her. The baby's name was Carmen. It was when Rome began to fall (Yes she is very old!) Men barged into houses, stealing there only food, murdering the men of the house and raping the women. Her little baby Carmen was stabbed by a ruthless tyrant. The baby died in Shelly's arms. Anyway Shelly's clan is good they only hunt animals and they go to the blood blank instead of killing or taking fresh human blood. Any vampire that kills a human and drinks from them goes to death row. Not many vampires do t hat,but you still have the one bad ass vamp that acts up. Shelly's clan is , three hundred vampires in total. I have them by my side ready to back me up if any vamp tries to attack. We need the cure the vampire cure and bishop is the cure, that's what were supposed to be here for but everybody knows why I'm here. They killed my family because they were vampire hunters, very strong hunters. They have the strength of two vamps put together, and so do I. I am a vampire hunter, and I will have payback. I will kill Bishop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review Shoeluver1! I will put more words and chapters in it I just got that chapter to start it out. I'm going to quit babbling and go on with chapter two.**

**Chapter 2: Walking in**

**Cameron's POV**

"Are you ready." Shelly asked me.

I nodded. Me and my vamp clan were standing outside of city hall where the feast was at. Vampires were supposed to bring humans to safrices to bishop to show loyalty to him. Too bad I'll be messing it up for him. I was wearing a green cameo t-shirt, a pair of green jogging pants, and a pair of white Nike sneakers to run in. I had my long curly dark brown hair (almost black) in a ponytail. My family sword was in it's case on my back. We were supposed to go in cut Bishop and then get out, but I want more than that. Afterall he is my family's murder. I breathed in and out to try to calm myself down.

"One. Two. three!" Shelly screamed.

I bust into the doors and a room full of vampire and human eyes turn to look at me.

**Francios POV**

This is really boring. I rather be doing something better than this like drinking. Oh yes, nice warm heated blood from a human would taste very good right now. I shook my head to clear my thoughts while Amelie gave her speech to Bishop.

I did a silent yawn. Did the human Claire just tell Bishop to leave! Ha! I think we will be having a good meal tonight.

"BISHOP!" Somebody yelled.

I know that voice. That voice sounds so familiar. I look up at the intruder. Oh! It's her, it's Cameron! The love of my life! Shut-up Francios! You killed her family she hates you! But maybe she doesn't. Maybe she forgave me, maybe she loves me like I love her. The day Me and Bishop killed her family was the worst day of my life. I saw how pained and vulnerable she was. All I wanted to do was go and put my arm around her and comfort her through it all. But I couldn't, I made sure that Bishop didn't touch her, he was mad that he couldn't kill her but I would never let that happen. She was beautiful she looked like a Arch-angel going into battle and by the look all of the guys in the room were giving her it was true. Especially that collins boy. What's his name? Shame, Sean, Shane? Ah, yes Shane collins the son of the ''vampire hunter.'' He looked at her like he never saw any girl in his life. I'll take care of that later. Nobody is going to go near her especially not a pretty boy like him. She had a Vampire clan behind her. Shelly's clan. I hate Shelly and the way her people live, it's sick were vampires, were evil, we kill thats what we do. But no, her clan doesn't hunt humans she thinks it wrong. Goody two-shoes. I looked at Bishop he narrowed his eyes at Cameron. Oh no, I saw that look before. He too think she is beautiful but he wants to do something else. He wants to rape and then kill her. I can't let that happened, but what can I do Bishop is older and more powerful than me. Wait, Cameron's family were vampire hunters, strong one's too. That means she's a vampire hunter too. Maybe she can defend herself, maybe. Maybe we can love again. Maybe, just maybe she loves me too. She looked at me and her face hardened. Yep, she hates me.

**Cameron's POV**

"BISHOP!" I yelled

I walked in without a pause. All humans and vampires looking at me. I stopped in the middle of the hall. I sent cold daggers to Francios. His face fell when I did that. Bishop snapped his fingers and Ysandre and her human sacrfice were in front of me. My clan hissed at her. Shelly stepped in front of me. She slid her fangs down and hissed at Ysandre. I put my hand on Shelly's back. She looked at me and then stepped behind me still hissing at Ysandre.

" Cameron, my dear how are you." Ysandre asked me.

I narrowed my eyes at her and smiled a cold smile.

" Good." I asnswered.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Who is this?" I asked pointing at her human sacrfice.

She purred and scratched him on the head. I saw him glare at her with so much hatred it almost made me flinch. She had him in a doggy suit and he had a leash around his neck. To be honest he was actually really hot. She pulled him closer with the leash she had.

"My doggy Shane Collins, would you like to pet him?" She purred.

"No, but I would like if you let him go." I said in a calm voice.

She scowled at me.

" He's my pet, and by the way hows the family." She smiled one of her evil smiles.

My eyes went wide and my jaw tightened. I went right up in her face lighting quick. She lost her smile.

"Don't start with me you cold hearted bitch or I'll cut your evil head off." I said with a smile, "Now let him go." I growled.

She actually looked scared for a minute, then her normal evil self came back.

"Fine." She breathed and let go of the leash.

He stood up and walked over towards me.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

I nodded but didn't smile back. I saw him walk over to a goth girl, and a boy vampire with blonde hair and model runway good looks. They hugged him and he sat down. I looked back at Ysandre.

"Move." I ordered. She didn't

she smiled instead.

"No." She said.

It was my turn to smile. Shelly spoke up.

" Ysandre I would move if I were you. Cameron is stronger than she looks."

Ysandre just smiled. My hand shot out lightning fast and I grabbed Ysandre by the throat. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. I lifted her two feet from the ground and threw her towards the exit, her screaming all the way there. She landed with a crunch. I smiled. I noticed Amelie (Morganville's founder), a nerdy but pretty looking girl beside her and Myrinn (A crazy ass vamp) standing up to Bishop. The human girl has guts for standing up to Bishop. I saw Bishop narrowing his eyes on me. I walked through Amelie, Myrinn, and the human girl to stand face to face with Bishop. I heard my clan right behind me. Ready to fight anyone who tries to sneak attack me. I pulled out my family sword.

" Bishop." I said.

"Cameron." He says.

And thats when I cold, evil, playful smile take over my lips.

**So what did you think? If you give me another review I'll put up another chapter! All you got to do is R&R! Critizem is always welcomed!**


End file.
